Mackenzie
Mackenzie is a female Border Collie & she has an older brother, Hunter, her twin & younger sister, Scarlett & her younger brother, Grayson. Her, her sister & her brothers are best friends & with Skye. 'Bio' With her sense of designing, Mackenzie can make costumes for pets/people. Her main color is violet. Mackenzie is a designer pup. Her job is designing & make clothes or costumes for pets/people. (Not a PAW Patrol member) Mackenzie loves designing & loves to wear her own clothes she made. She has a sewing machine, blueprints to design, yarn, buttons, scissors, etc. Mackenzie can make scarfs, socks, hats, etc.. 'Personality' Mackenzie is a design-loving pup. She loves to play, funny, fun-loving, & lovable. Mackenzie is very sweet. Mackenzie is a confident pup who tries to be more beautiful by winking her eye & dancing elegantly. Mackenzie is honest & generous. Mackenzie has a fear of bats & bugs. Mackenzie is also creative & artistic. 'Abilities' Mackenzie can sew with her sewing machine, design & plan clothes/costumes. She has lots of ideas to make & design clothes. She also loves to dance, probably the best dancer of the litter. 'Appearance' Mackenzie is a very beautiful pup with violet eyes. She wears a violet beret with a black bow, violet shirt with a small jacket & a leopard spot scarf around her neck & sometimes wearing sewing glasses. Mackenzie has floppy ears like Zuma's & Marshall's. She has the same pattern on her snout like Skye's. She has a light brown spot around her right eye. It kinda shaped like a heart. Her ears, tail, nose & eyebrows are hazel-brown. While her belly, legs, snout is white. The rest of her body is golden-brown. She has golden markings both on her eyelids making her look like she's wearing makeup. She have small fluffs on her head, the same color as her ears, tail, nose & eyebrows are.She has 3 small eyelashes. Her fur is medium & it is sticking out. Her tail is long & smooth. Her height is around Marshall's height. Her collar is violet & her badge is black with her name which is also violet & it is cursive. 'Catchphrases' *'"I need to design!"' *'"So, do you like?"' *'"What do you think?"' *'"This pup's gotta design!" (Similar to "This pup's gotta fly!")' *'"Hey, Rocky!"' 'Trivia' *'Mackenzie & Hunter kinda have the same eye color.' *'She's the best dancer of the litter.' *'Mackenzie loves to design clothes/ costumes.' *'Mackenzie has a fear of bats & bugs.' *'Mackenzie has an older brother, twin sister & a younger brother.' *'Since Mackenzie & Scarlett are twins, Mackenzie is the 2nd oldest of the litter.' *'She's a designing pup.' *'Mackenzie has high-pitched barks.' *'Mackenzie is Skye's best friend.'' 'Character Relationships Hunter: Mackenzie loves her older brother & Hunter loves his younger sister. They get along very well & they almost never fight. They both play with each other, along with their other siblings. They have a strong brother/sister & best friend relationship, but not as strong as her sister/sister & best friend relationship with Scarlett, which is an unbreakable bond which each other. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Females Category:Pups